Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright (Ryuuichi Naruhodou) is considered the main protagonist of the Ace Attorney series. As of the fifth game he is one of the few charactors to appear in every game of the series. Biography For the majority of the series, Phoenix Wright is a defence lawyer. He is playable in most cases in the series, with the exception of the forth (excluding the last case) and fifth games and Turnabouts Memories and Beginnings. He is often seen wearing a blue suit and a lawyer's badge. In the forth game, Phoenix is no longer a lawyer due to an incident seven years prior to the game. History Early life Little is known about Phoenix's very early life. When he was nine years old, Phoenix was involved in the School Vs Wright Class Trial, in which he was accused of stealing fellow classmate, Miles Edgeworth's lunch money. Thanks to Edgeworth, who was acting as his defence lawyer, and Larry Butz, Wright was found innocent. This was one of the reasons why Phoenix became a defence lawyer. College Years Phoenix was an art student at Ivy University in 2014 when he was accused of murder. His defence lawyer was Mia Fey. Fey found his girlfriend to have murdered the victim, thus Wright was sent free. It turned out she was a serial killer, who was about to kill Phoenix when she realised that the victim, Doug Swallow, knew too much about her plans and thus could not be allowed to live. During the trial, Wright ate a key peice of evidence to protect his girlfriend but she just laughed. After the trial he revealed that he was training to be a lawyer as well as studying art. Lawyer Days Under Mia Fey Wright bcame a lawyer when he was twenty-four years old. He worked at Fey & Co. Law Offices, under his former defence lawyer, Mia Fey. Phoenix's first case took place in August 2016. He was defending his old friend, Larry Butz for murdering his girlfriend, Cindy Stone. Mia Fey, as his mentor and boss, came to assist him in the trial. Phoenix eventually proved that it was the witness, Frank Sahwit, to be both a burglar and the real murderer. Work With Maya Fey In Phoenix's second case he was to defend Mia's sister, Maya, for murdering Mia herself. Maya said that both her and her sister were spirit mediums. During the trial Phoenix faced his old friend Miles Edgeworth, who was now a prosecutor. Phoenix defeated Edgeworth by defending Maya and, later, himself, proving that the man who changed the defendant to him, was a blackmailer and Mia's killer. His next case Phoenix had to defend kids action hero, Will Powers, who plays the Steel Samurai. Phoenix manage to prove that the producer was the one that killed the victim, Jack Hammer. The last case that Phoenix worked with Maya on in the first game saw Miles Edgeworth in the defendants chair. During the trial, Wright faced legendary prosecutor, Manfred von Karma. Phoenix proved Edgeworth innocent and that he was not guilty for murdering the victim in the DL-6 Incident, a case that had happened fifteen years earlier that Edgeworth said he was the true criminal of. At the end of this case Maya left the office to return home to her vilage to continue her spirit medium training. The Bruce Goodman Murder Case Phoenix didn't take a case for two months after Maya left the office. He took his next case when a girl named Ema Skye came to his office and asked him to defend her sister, Lana. After a long grueling battle, Phoenix proved the Cheif of Police, Damon Gant of murdering both the victim, Bruce Goodman, and theNeil Marshallfinal victim in a case that had been closed two years before, the SL-9 Incident. Meating Maya Again Gallery Phoenix-1-.png|Phoenix's mugshot. Phoenix2-1-.png|Phoenix's mugshot, used when he was younger. Hobo-1-.png|Phoenix's mugshot, used in the forth game. Category:People Category:Protagonists Category:Defendants Category:Mentors Category:Bench Aids Category:Defence Lawyers Category:Every Game Aspects